Tout va bien
by Ocee
Summary: Réveillé par un froissement de drap et le contact d'une main sur son torse, il reprend pied dans la réalité. Pour rien au monde, il ne ferait marche arrière. Mais ces moments de doute qui l'assaillent parfois, il aimerait ne plus les ressentir...


**Tout va bien**

* * *

><p>Note : texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…<p>

Thème : drap (21h-22h) (mais plutôt 21h30-22h le temps que je trouve une idée potable XD du coup, la fin est un peu précipitée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de revenir sur certaines choses mais tant pis, je joue le jeu et le laisse en l'état…)

Fandom : HP (disclaimer : personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )

Nombre de mots : 539 mots

Personnages : Drago Malefoy et ?

Rating : tout public

* * *

><p><strong>Tout va bien<strong>

Un froissement de drap.

Une petite main qui vient se poser sur son torse.

Instinctivement, tous ses sens se remettent en alerte et il ouvre les yeux.

Son cœur cogne encore de manière désordonnée alors qu'il analyse la situation.

Il l'observe.

La fièvre qui ne voulait pas quitter son corps cette nuit semble s'être atténuée.

Ses joues sont encore un peu rouges mais son visage est apaisé.

Le contact de sa paume sur sa propre peau diaphane est même rafraîchissant.

Tout va bien.

Il n'a plus aucune raison de paniquer.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres en même temps qu'un soupir de contentement le détend.

Pour rien au monde, il ne ferait marche arrière.

Ces moments de doute qui l'assaillent parfois, il aimerait ne plus les ressentir.

Il ne se sent jamais aussi vivant que lorsqu'ils sont ensemble.

Il avait autant attendu que redouté leur rencontre.

S'il avait su…

Lui, Drago Malefoy, l'héritier arrogant de cette famille opportuniste détestée pour cela.

Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, il n'était cependant plus le même.

S'il voulait être honnête, le changement s'était opéré même avant cela.

Peu à peu, lentement, insidieusement…

Lui qui avait toujours cru être supérieur aux autres s'était retrouvé confronté à ses peurs.

Face à lui-même.

Et cela ne lui avait pas plu.

Il s'était détesté pour sa lâcheté, pour ces sentiments qui s'étaient insinués en lui.

Et il aurait voulu se détester d'être en vie, être dégoûté d'en être heureux.

Mais il n'avait pas pu.

Rares étaient les occasions de faiblesse où il cédait au mépris qu'il s'inspirait.

Mais elles existaient dorénavant.

C'est pourquoi il ne se sentait plus entier.

C'est pourquoi il pensait que jamais personne ne pourrait le comprendre voire l'aimer…

Jamais auparavant, il n'aurait cru avoir un jour ce genre de pensées.

Être aimé ne faisait nullement partie de ses préoccupations, il était plus que chéri par ses parents et se suffisait à lui-même.

Mais depuis la guerre, il y avait comme cette fissure en lui qui s'était créée.

Cette faille qui devenait chaque jour un peu plus béante, un peu plus oppressante.

À quoi servait-il ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort comme tant d'autres ? Pourquoi ses ennemis l'avaient-ils sauvé ?

Il se reprenait le plus souvent rapidement, encouragé à aller de l'avant par ses parents.

Il se disait que c'était son destin, qu'il verrait bien ce que l'avenir lui réserverait.

Et c'était dans ces moments-là, alors que sa petite main le touchait, qu'il comprenait.

Qu'il se sentait à nouveau entier, comme jamais il n'aurait cru le redevenir.

Alors qu'il avait craint pour sa vie presque toute la nuit mais qu'il voyait désormais un énorme sourire éclairer ce visage qu'il aimait tant observer et ces deux yeux parfaits le dévorer de la même manière.

Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce et qu'un autre regard qu'il chérissait les couvait tendrement.

Alors, il détacha le sien de sa merveille à contrecœur et releva la tête vers sa femme qui lui murmura en souriant :

- Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était qu'un petit rhume qui passerait rapidement, il aurait pu rester dans son berceau.

Les babillements de Scorpius lui firent à nouveau baisser les yeux et il sourit :

- Oui, tout va bien.

* * *

><p>Ce texte ressemble plus à une ébauche de ce qu'il aurait pu être mais j'espère qu'il aura réussi à vous soutirer un petit sourire...<p> 


End file.
